In an ordinary electronic product, and in particular in a notebook computer, a general purpose of product design is achieving the most variety of functions within a minimum volume space. Currently, electronic technologies are rapidly developing, such that the computer form develops from a desktop computer into a notebook computer which is small in volume and convenient for carrying. The notebook computers are widely spread at each corner of the society. When a user performs data or signal transmission or connects the notebook computer to another peripheral device, the user needs the so-called peripheral device interface, and a universal serial bus (USB) is used the most generally and widely.
The conventional USB 2.0 has technical problems such as an insufficient transmission speed and an insufficient driving and operating power. In the industry, the foregoing problems are solved by adding a row of USB 3.0 terminal group to the existing USB 2.0 connector. However, when this connector is in operation, and in particular, at a high frequency, a crosstalk unavoidably occurs between the USB 2.0 terminals and the USB 3.0 terminals, thereby affecting signal transmission quality.
The USB 2.0 terminals and the USB 3.0 terminals commercially available in the market are generally formed on different material strips separately through stamping, and then assembled or integrally formed in an insulating body. This technique unquestionably requires two groups of material strips. During material folding, two groups of scraps are generated, such that the material cannot be used economically, and the production cost is increased. Further, a large quantity of production time is consumed, and the production efficiency is reduced.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.